Mi sol personal
by katherineSN
Summary: El actor Skandar Keynes intenta iniciar una nueva vida en Venezuela; poco a poco descubrirá que lo que su corazón buscó desde siempre, lo encontrará en esa joven e interesante chica de la que todos hablan.
1. La Llegada

**CAPITULO 1 – La llegada**

Aquella sería la primera vez que visitaba Suramérica.

Siempre había escuchado que era un lugar muy cálido, tanto en su clima, como en su gente; nada que ver con su natal Inglaterra. El avión pronto aterrizaría, y dejaría de contemplar aquellas formas difusas de nubes y de edificios, combinados con pequeños espacios verdes.

"Señores usuarios, se les informa que el vuelo número 4958 ha llegado a su fin. Gracias por su preferencia con American Airlanes" – decía la azafata de improvisto, dando por terminado el viaje. Suspiró con cansancio; le dolía todo el cuerpo, y es que aunque había viajado mucho durante toda su vida, era difícil dormirse en esos asientos, y más perderse en sus pensamientos al estar tan solo.

-¡Pronto veremos a mis tíos! Están solamente a dos horas de camino - le comentaba entusiasmadamente una jovencita morena al que parecía su novio. Su acento no dejaba dudas sobre su procedencia: sí, hablaba español.

Agradecía mentalmente a su hermana Soumaya por las clases de español que le obligó a recibir cuando preparaba los planes para venir a Venezuela.

-Es que quien sabe si allá consigues a alguien que te soporte, querido hermanito – sí, Sou era la persona más "cariñosa del mundo" ¡JA! Como si eso fuese posible, pero bueno, igual esa loquita le alegraba el día (cosa que nunca le reconocería, no quería una eternidad de bromas por ello).

Bajó del avión en medio de gran cantidad de gente optimista y llegó pronto a lo que parecía un centro comercial dentro de la propia aerolínea. Compró algo para llevar, y pidió un taxi para dirigirse a su nuevo apartamento. Sólo esperaba que sus vecinos no fuesen escandalosos.

-Son doscientos Bs, señor – le indicó el taxista en lo que fue su última parada. Era un señor mayor, de cabello entrecano, ojos castaños, y sonrisa franca. Le había simpatizado al instante, así que pagó con una generosa propina y admiró lo que sería el edificio en el que viviría.

_De acuerdo, aquí vamos_, pensó intentando darse ánimos. Era de noche cuando llegó, pero aún podía apreciar el aspecto del edificio. Alto, de ladrillos desvaídos, y con un sinfín de ventanas. Sin embargo, los jardines que lo rodeaban y las risas que se oían desde lejos, le dieron un tono hogareño.

Con cierta dificultad abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre de color que se apresuró a ayudarlo.

-Oh, disculpe, supongo que es el nuevo inquilino – manifestó tomando parte del equipaje con tal destreza que demostraba sus años como conserje, al igual que su vitalidad – Soy Hermes.

Sonrió.

-Gracias por la ayuda, señor Hermes – Entre los dos se encaminaron hacia el mostrador de recepción – Soy Skandar Keynes – que mal, aún era demasiado notorio su acento inglés. Hizo una mueca, apenado.

-Sí, sí, lo imaginé – dijo el conserje con una risa profunda – Pocas veces se ven por aquí gente con el porte europeo que le salga tan a la vista – le dio una palmadita en el hombro, dejando al recién llegado sorprendido – A excepción de Laura, por supuesto.

-Disculpe, ¿Quién? - pregunté.

El señor Hermes había dejado parte de las maletas a la vista de ambos, mientras rebuscaba entre un cuaderno grueso y negro encima del escritorio murmurando palabras sin sentido al recorrer con el dedo lo que parecía una lista. Skandar lo miraba divertido.

De repente, el conserje se acordó de la pregunta anterior y se sobresaltó.

-Lo lamento. – dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza – A quien me refería era a una jovencita que viene de vez en cuando para acá – sonrió con cariño – Es muy linda, muy linda. E inteligente la condenada, jajaja.

El inglés se sentía curioso, y no sabía en realidad la razón. Frunció el ceño con ansiedad. El señor Hermes se dio cuenta, por lo que continuó explicando como si nada, mientras le daba un bolígrafo y señalaba donde debía firmar.

-Tiene como unos… mmm, déjeme pensar. ¡Ah sí! 22 años, está trabajando ya, recién graduada – Skandar no dejaba de mirarlo, esperando más – Es pálida, cabello y ojos castaños. Siempre le dicen portuguesita, pero en realidad su bisabuela era alemana – le guiñó un ojo.

-Parece agradarle mucho a usted – comentó Skandar al firmar el cuaderno y devolverle el bolígrafo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! Y no sólo a mí, todo el que la conoce a fondo, la adora – soltó otra carcajada.

Empezó a llover a cántaros.

-Bueno, llevemos ese equipaje para arriba – recomendó el señor.

Fue una de las noches más extrañas para Skandar, hablando sin parar con prácticamente un desconocido, que le inspiraba mucha confianza. Ya presentía que el señor Hermes se volvería un gran amigo.

**Esta historia la tengo en mente desde hace unos años, espero que les guste :)**


	2. ¿Es real?

**CAPITULO 2 - ¿Es real?**

**Laura POV**

Un trueno alumbró mi habitación, haciendo que despertara sobresaltada. Estaba completamente llena de sudor, el sueño que había tenido me había dejado inquieta.

En realidad, ahora que estaba completamente despierta, no recordaba exactamente lo que pasaba, mas seguía sintiéndome como si hubiese estado a punto de alcanzar algo que anhelaba con todo el alma, pero al final fui muy débil para ello.

Traté de dormirme, sin éxito.

Quité las cobijas de una patada y vi el despertador: 6: 30 a.m

Genial, era de madrugada.

Con cuidado me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño. Tras revisar miles de veces la nevera, decidí hacerme unas simples panquecas con mermelada. Encendí la radio y mi ánimo se levantó al poco rato escuchando unas canciones pegajosas, terminé bailando por toda la casa mientras me alistaba para el trabajo.

Antes de irme a las 7 a.m. corrí hacia mi agenda. Hoy era un día muy importante para mí. ¡Celebraba seis meses en la Editorial Alfaguara! Estaba cumpliendo uno de mis sueños desde niña. Mi sonrisa casi parte mi cara en dos.

Salí de la casa contenta.

Los autos no hacían tanta bulla a estas horas de la mañana, para mi alivio. Me dirigí hacia el metro, y una vez dentro me senté cómodamente para leer un buen libro: en esta ocasión escogí releer (como por cuarta vez), _Juliet_ de Anne Fortier. Le tenía especial cariño a esa obra, ya que me costó mucho conseguirla en el país, aparte de que era misteriosa y romántica a la vez.

Tras cinco estaciones pude llegar, acoplándome al mar de gente que caminaba hasta la salida.

La sonrisa volvió a mí al vislumbrar ese enorme edificio de treinta pisos, recubierto de metal y vidrio cromado; aún me costaba habituarme a él.

-Buen día, Srta. Rodríguez – saludó el amable Sr. Manuel. – Estupenda mañana, ¿no le parece? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta del lugar para que entrara.

-Vaya que sí, a pesar del calor – respondí. Ambos reímos, en Venezuela era prácticamente inevitable vivir entre el calor sofocante.

Pedí un café y subí a la quinta planta, donde se encontraba mi oficina.

-Laura – saludó alguien con cariño; al voltear vi que eran los nuevos pasantes. Eran agradables, hacían que las horas pasaran rápido cuando el trabajo se volvía agotador. Les correspondí con un gesto y una sonrisa.

Giré el picaporte de la pesada puerta de madera e inmediatamente se escuchaban a mis compañeros yendo de aquí para allá, buscando manuscritos olvidados para presentárselos a Judith, mi jefa.

Saludé a todos de lejos, para no interrumpirlos.

-¡Oye chica, me encaaaanta esa chaqueta de jean negra! – dijo Raúl alabando mi atuendo. Reí por lo bajo, sí, obviamente todos notábamos que era gay. Era encantador – Debes prestármela algún día.

Intenté no mostrar mi diversión mientras prendía el ordenador y sacaba las últimas revisiones de ayer. Se lo prestaría, claro que sí, si no fuese talla XXL y yo L. No obstante, si se lo recordaba, no me hablaría en un mes, mínimo.

-Seguro – contesté – ¿Te parece si hoy vamos a la cafetería Daniel´s de la esquina? – inquirí buscando distraerlo, a la vez que terminaba de engrapar el primer sobre con revisión lista para Judith.

-¡Por supuesto, hermosa! – exclamó alegre. Creía saber la razón: el gerente de allí, Luis, era un buen amigo, y su cabello negro y vivarachos ojos verdes derretían a mi compañero presente.

Se fue y pude terminar diez minutos más tarde.

-Laura, te necesitamos en reunión – anunció Judith, sobresaltándome de mi lectura. Sus tacones resonaron en el piso de cerámica alemana cuando se alejó.

Busqué el cuaderno de notas y los paquetes revisados, dejándolos en su escritorio antes de entrar a la sala de juntas. Una de las cosas que más me gustaba de su oficina, aparte de la organización, era el toque hogareño que tenía en cada rincón (fotografías de sus hijos en diversas etapas de vida; incluso tenía el eco tridimensional del más joven, Roberto, enmarcado en una esquina de la pared azul).

Alisé mi camisa, nerviosa, siempre lo estaba antes de entrar, y seguí al resto de los que iban a la junta.

Richard peleaba para anudarse bien la corbata. _Qué raro_, pensé con ironía. Olga escribía frenéticamente en su tablet, y el Sr. Mackenzie, dueño del grupo de ediciones Prisa, nos miraba a todos con atención cuando nos sentamos.

-Como saben, dentro de cuatro meses sacaremos a la venta cincuenta títulos nuevos a nivel nacional – comenzó Judith, quitándose de la cara un mechón grisáceo que escapó de su moño - Actualmente contamos con treinta de ellos, revisados por nuestros asistentes – sonrió orgullosamente en dirección de Richard y yo, causando que me sonrojara – Quiero que al menos tres de los restantes sean de autores con temática arriesgada.

-Les damos un mes como plazo para obtener manuscritos de ese estilo. –prosiguió el Sr. Mackenzie, sus ojos marrones nos taladraron con la firme autoridad que poseía – Su trabajo será buscarlos desde cero. Es decir, investigaciones y demás les tocarán para darle información a los editores con el fin de que persuadan a esa clase de autores – informó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Conocía esa postura, era de incomodidad, al dejarse llevar por los planes de la jefa de Alfaguara, Judith Cárdenas, en proyectos demasiado… osados.

Mi mente funcionaba con rapidez, intentando recordar a alguien con esas características, entretanto escribía todos los datos necesarios en el cuadernito. Tras veinte minutos más de discusión acerca de portadas y colores para los ya acordados, pudimos retirarnos.

-Laura, espera – pidió la jefa, cuando casi me encontraba en la puerta de la sala – Ven a mi oficina.

Entre las dos guardamos y clasificamos las notas que dejaron en la junta, esparciéndolas por su espacioso escritorio de madera barnizada.

-Quiero que me ayudes en algo – dijo mirándome – Necesito contactar a una persona, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

-De acuerdo – respondí confiadamente. –Luego se lo comunico a la línea dos, ¿cierto?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-La cuestión es… que vayas a verlo y lo convenzas de firmar con nosotros – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. ¿Yo? De eso se encargaban exclusivamente los editores, no una asistente recién llegada, y graduada hace siete meses.

Mi cara debió mostrar shock, porque dijo:

-Te lo pido, ya que confío en ti. Desde que hacías las pasantías aquí, descubrí en tu persona, una intuición infalible para discernir entre una obra corriente y un próximo _Best seller_ – halagó, provocando que me pareciera irreal todo. No era común en ella decir ese tipo de cosas, usualmente era del tipo jefa seria – Además de un manejo impresionante de las personas, sobre todo hombres, para que hagas lo que quieres – me guiñó un ojo.

No pude articular palabra. Exageraba, aquello que decía, sonaba como si fuese seductora. Simplemente les hablaba con argumentos sólidos.

-Bien, esta es la dirección del sujeto – indicó, anotando en un papel, y entregándomelo luego.

Qué sorpresa, estaba en el edificio de Hermes, el señor de seguridad. Me alegró tener una excusa para volver a verlo; constantemente me regañaba por teléfono, alegando que en tiempos de mi tía me la pasaba allí a todas horas.

Sonreí con cariño y nostalgia, él era como un tío para mí.

-¿Conoces el lugar? – inquirió entusiasmada. El hombre que entrevistaría sí que debía tener entre manos un texto cautivante, por la alegría que exhibía.

-Sí, en ese edificio vivía una tía, y el señor de seguridad es mi amigo – contesté.

-Excelente, más fácil para ti – dijo con seguridad – Ahora debo advertirte sobre el carácter de esta persona: es reservada, recién llegada al país e increíblemente caballeroso y guapo – describió como si hablara de un hijo – Viene de Inglaterra, por lo que podrías aprovechar para enseñarle un poco de la nación, si se rehúsa a publicar en un principio. Sé por tu personalidad, que lo harás sentir cómodo en segundos.

¿Por qué me sonaba esto como si me arreglaran una cita? Meneé la cabeza, alejando de mí ese pensamiento absurdo.

Estos meses iban a ser movidos, pero me gustaba. Se levantó de la silla y buscó algo en su computadora; hizo señas para que me acercara a ver el monitor.

Me quedé sin respiración. Dios mío, esto no estaba sucediendo.

_Era él_.

-Su nombre es Skandar Keynes, y tiene veintiséis años… - dejé de escucharla. Me sabía el resto de los datos de memoria.

_Skandar Amin Casper Keynes Hourani, nacido el 5 de septiembre de 1991. Egresado de la Universidad de Cambridge, en Pembroke College donde estudió Árabe e Historia del Medio Oriente._

Sus ojos castaños me hicieron temblar, haciendo que ignorara olímpicamente el esmoquin de cuello alto que llevaba en la foto.

-Estoy segura que le obtendremos – exclamó la cabecilla de Alfaguara. Di un respigo, se me olvidaba que estaba a mi lado. Contesté vagamente y me dirigí a mi escritorio, ida.

¿Cómo iba a mantenerme estoica frente a mi amor platónico desde los catorce años? El actor que protagonizaba mis fantasías e historias ficticias, estaba a poca distancia de mí, y no sólo eso, sino que tendría que hablar con él, por quién sabe cuanto tiempo, y conseguir el maldito manuscrito.

Casi me sentía desmayar.

**Holita! me alegro de al fin poder actualizar: la inspiración no quería llegar jaja. Aquí les dejo un adelanto del siguiente (Skandar POV):**

_-Laura, te necesitamos en reunión – escuché que le decía a alguien. No hubo contestación. -Como quieras: en una semana te visitará Laura Rodríguez, una de nuestras asistentes más brillantes – informó apresuradamente – Si no consigue el libro, te dejaré en paz con respecto a ese tema._

_Esto sería divertido. Quería ver intentándolo a esa tal Laura; nadie me hacía cambiar de opinión fácilmente._

_(…)Era la primera mujer que realmente me llamaba la atención en todo el día, pero se fue rápidamente._

**A Aplz1999 muchas gracias x colocar esta historia como favorito, y también gracias a los pocos que han leído :)**

**Un beso!**


	3. Intrigado

**(Episodio dedicado a Aplz1999)**

**CAPITULO 3 – Intrigado**

**Skandar POV**

Como suponía, Soumaya no iba a dejarme dormir por mucho rato durante mi primer día en un nuevo país. Al final tuve que levantarme e ir arreglando medianamente el apartamento, mientras la escuchaba por el altoparlante.

-Mamá dice que seas amable, a lo cual te lo puedo traducir: ¡habla con la gente, no seas tímido! – chilló seguramente recordando mi poca vida social en Inglaterra. Rodé los ojos.

-Soy serio, es diferente – refunfuñé.

-Y no te atrevas a sacarme la lengua, Skandar Amin – me advirtió desde el teléfono, provocando que me congelara en mi sitio, porque era exactamente lo que hacía. Me reí.

-Jamás lo haría – ironicé – Tengo que irme. Saludos para todos – me despedí, aguantando unas cuantas réplicas de su parte, y un deseo de suerte.

Sí, mi hermana estaba loca.

A las 8: 30 a.m. según mi reloj adaptado a la hora local, llamé a la Sra. Cárdenas, tal como había sugerido hace pocos días.

-¡Skandar! – exclamó maternalmente - ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ¿Estás bien?

Sonreí.

-Sí, ya me estoy instalando en un apartamento – comuniqué con confianza – Anoche mismo llegué, y todo estuvo genial. Creo que me gustará mi estadía.

Ella rió.

-Eso me llena de satisfacción. Al principio puede que te cueste adaptarte, pero terminarás adorando a las personas de aquí: son muy atentas y solidarias – contestó.

La verdad, no lo dudaba.

-¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos la última vez, en Londres? – inquirió. _Allá vamos_, pensé con cansancio; cada vez que charlábamos sacaba a colación ese tema, de una u otra forma.

-Sí, y como te he dicho, no está listo – dije con los dientes apretados.

-¡Vamos! Trescientas páginas dicen lo contrario – respondió sarcásticamente – Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, eso es todo.

-¿Acaso me retas? – bromeé. Podía imaginar sus grandes ojos grises arrugados por la concentración, por lo que diría luego.

-Si lo quieres tomar así – murmuró secamente – Te aseguro que podría convencerte de publicar en menos de tres semanas – sonaba muy segura de sí misma.

No me dejé amedrentar.

-Ya veremos, Judith. Tú di la fecha y la hora – contesté haciendo acopio de todo mi arsenal actoral para engañarla, ya que me sentía ligeramente temeroso. Sentí un ruido extraño, luego entendí que tapaba el auricular por unos segundos.

-_Laura, te necesitamos en reunión_ – escuché que le decía a alguien. No hubo contestación. -Como quieras, en una semana te visitará Laura Rodríguez, una de nuestras asistentes más brillantes – informó apresuradamente – Si no consigue el libro, te dejaré en paz con respecto a ese tema.

Esto sería divertido. Quería ver intentándolo a esa tal Laura; nadie me hacía cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

-Trato hecho – musité. Colgamos y después me dejé caer en el improvisado sofá, dudoso de qué hacer ahora.

Decidí desayunar, pero tras una revisión exhaustiva en mi equipaje, recordé con desaliento que no tenía más que unas tantas barras de cereal. Tendría que salir. Gracias a las indicaciones del Sr. Hermes, fui hasta una panadería cercana; el olor era muy atrayente, así que comí allí.

No me habituaba aún a la moneda de acá, así que me rezagué un poco al pagar. Gracias al cielo, el cajero era paciente.

-¿Extranjero? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Me ruboricé.

-Correcto – murmuré –Disculpe por tanta tardanza de mi parte.

Su risa sonó profunda.

-Tranquilo, chico – respondió – Estamos habituados a los recién llegados, aunque bueno… no tanto como antes – su sonrisa cayó un poco.

Después de eso comencé a curiosear los alrededores. Había montones de autobuses de un único piso, de diversos colores. En Inglaterra teníamos los rojos de dos plantas, me fascinaba montarme en ellos. Más allá se hallaba gente intentando vender productos, un cruce de calles, y una estación de metro llamada Plaza Venezuela. Me alegraba haber investigado con anterioridad acerca de los medios de transporte, o sino estaría inevitablemente perdido.

Dentro de ella estaban un montón de personas queriendo entrar y salir rápido. El color predominante en la estación y andén era el negro. Era bastante grande.

Se montaron en un tren rojo con blanco, sin divisiones; los imité. Las siguientes horas estuve observando cada estación, las transferencias y el ánimo cambiante de la gente. Al mediodía se volvían histéricos, luego cambiaban a su tono amigable, y cerca de las cinco se repetía todo.

Cuando iba de retorno a la estación de mi edificio, eran las siete de la noche. Prácticamente no había muchos pasajeros. Menos mal que de vez en cuando me cambiaba de asiento, o estaría entumecido a estas alturas.

Al detenerse en La California entró solamente una chica y se sentó frente a mí. Al poco rato de revisar su celular con cierta vacilación, sacó un libro grueso titulado _Juliet_. La portada mostraba el rostro de dos mujeres, uno en formato de fotografía, y otro como pintura.

Ella leía concentradamente. No se percataba de nada a su alrededor. Su cabello era largo y marrón, levemente ondulado en las puntas, cara ovalada, nariz perfilada, labios desiguales pero lindos. Su porte era imponente debido a su espalda ancha. Llevaba una blusa blanca de botones, jeans, chaqueta negra y unos zapatos bajos oscuros.

Era… bonita.

Su ceño se fruncía de vez en cuando, y abría la boca como si leyera algunas palabras en voz baja; me desilusionó no saber el color exacto de sus ojos, que parecían oscuros. Era la primera mujer que realmente me llamaba la atención en todo el día. Ni idea de cuanto tiempo la miré fijamente, pero ella levantó la vista una de las veces que se paraba el tren, observando la señalización y se sobresaltó; guardó sus cosas con premura y salió segundos antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

Llegando al edificio, decidí comprar una pizza, que afortunadamente también tenían en Venezuela, y cené junto al Sr. Hermes en medio de una noche un poco fría. El café que hizo servía de buen acompañante.

**Hola a todos! Si has llegado hasta aquí, significa q no está taaaaan terrible, verdad? jeje. El próximo capi es un Laura/Skandar POV; ha sido uno d los más divertidos para escribir, al fin se conocen! Les dejo un extracto:**

_Frunció el ceño y torció el gesto en dirección al suelo, pensativa._

_-¿Me permite darle un vistazo, Sr. Keynes? – inquirió sonrojada de nuevo._

_-Sólo si me tuteas – dije sin poder contenerme. Sus ojos brillaron y alzó un dedo en aprobación._

**;) Sólo les puedo decir q este tímido chico se está "emocionando" mucho con ella, tanto a nivel físico, como intelectual, muajaja!**

**Aplz1999: la historia se ubica en Caracas. Muchas gracias x leer, d q parte dl país eres, x cierto? Un abrazo!**

**Besitos! **


	4. Primer Encuentro

**CAPITULO 4 – Primer Encuentro**

**Laura POV**

Estaba sentada viendo la televisión, cambiando de canal sin verdadero interés. Hacía eso para evitar destrozarme las uñas de los nervios que tenía. Según lo acordado con Judith, mañana iría a visitar a Skandar Keynes (sólo de pensarlo, siento el estómago nudoso e intranquilo).

Intenté distraerme arreglando mi ropa para la "cita". Increíblemente me dieron el día libre para hacer esto, lo cual indicaba la relevancia del asunto.

Mi cuarto terminó volviéndose un desorden de prendas y zapatos, aunque afortunadamente, me decidí por un jean negro (¡cuánto los adoraba, tenía de todos colores!), una camisa azul de hombros descubiertos y unas converse negras.

Necesitaba estar lo más cómoda posible para enfrentarlo. La elección de zapatos me recordó a que siempre los usaba durante la Universidad. _Qué tiempos aquellos_, pensé con melancolía. Me moldeó hasta quien soy hoy.

Terminé de leer _Juliet_ a eso de las doce de la medianoche. Gemí en mi fuero interno al darme cuenta; sólo esperaba no dormirme hablando con el inglés.

**Skandar POV**

Me levanté relativamente temprano. La chica de Alfaguara supuestamente llegaría a las 9:45 a.m. por lo que tenía chance de al menos desocupar las sillas que me prestó el vigilante, mientras adquiría mi propio mobiliario.

Desayuné y cuando terminaba de alistarme tras el baño, sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy – dije en dirección a la puerta. Pasé la toalla por mi cabello húmedo, intentando acomodarlo con las manos y abrí.

Me quedé sin habla: era la chica del metro. Ella estaba paralizada también, y roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Buenos días – saludó con voz débil - ¿Usted es Skandar Keynes?

Asentí con la cabeza, nervioso. Me limité a hacer un gesto para que pasara. Miró alrededor cohibida.

-Me llamo Laura Rodríguez – dijo ofreciendo su mano para que la estrechase; eso hice, fijándome en sus ojos. Eran castaño oscuro, casi negros, y sus rizadas pestañas hacían un gracioso arco en derredor a sus orbes. – Me enviaron de la Editorial Alfaguara. Espero no haber llegado en mal momento – prosiguió en tono profesional, aunque veía su pie izquierdo moverse haciendo círculos pequeños en el piso.

Sonreí.

-Bienvenida – contesté, agradeciendo poseer aún control de mi voz. Era hermosa. – Perdona el desorden, es que acabo de llegar al país.

-Descuida, mi casa está prácticamente igual – murmuró con una media sonrisa en su boca. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo en unas sillas de madera, e inmediatamente me levanté para ofrecerle algo.

-¿Quieres agua o…? - enrojecí. Qué vergüenza, era lo único que tenía – ¿…agua? – inquirí en voz baja. Ella rió, relajándose por primera vez.

-Agua suena excelente, por favor – dijo mirándome y aún sonriendo. Correspondí a ello. Casi iba tropezándome de lo rápido que quería llevarle el vaso.

-Así que eres la asistente de Alfaguara – intenté entablar conversación, a lo cual ella lució orgullosa, retirando algunos mechones de cabello castaño de su hombro.

_Oh my GOD_. La blusa era de hombros descubiertos, dejándome apreciar un vistazo de un tirante de sostén o camiseta; resistí el impulso de esparcir un camino de besos por el, hipnotizado con lo suave que se veía, y la armonía que hacía el arco de su cuello.

-Sí, me enviaron para revisar su libro – dijo sacándome de si ensoñación. Carraspeé y recordé el motivo de todo esto.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero pierdes tu tiempo – dije de mal humor. No quería que se fuera, mas me molestaba que fuese la chica enviada por Judith Cárdenas buscando persuadirme.

Se acomodó en la silla y me contempló curiosa.

-¿Por qué no quiere que vean su obra? – preguntó inocentemente – No creo que sea tan mala.

Bajé la guardia, no podía molestarme con ella.

-Es que todavía no está listo – murmuré pasando la mano por mi cabello, despeinándolo. Ella se mordió el labio aguantando una sonrisa. –Le faltan cosas, detalles, quiero decir – enfaticé.

Frunció el ceño y torció el gesto en dirección al suelo, pensativa.

-¿Me permite darle un vistazo, Sr. Keynes? – inquirió sonrojada de nuevo.

-Sólo si me tuteas – dije sin poder contenerme. Sus ojos brillaron y alzó un dedo en aprobación.

Corrí a mi improvisada habitación buscando lo que llevaba escrito, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente; saqué todos los libros de la maleta y la ropa, sin éxito. Me sudaban las manos. Prácticamente patinando en las cercanías de la sala, vi las condenadas hojas: estaban en una mesita cerca de ella.

Con la mayor naturalidad posible, lo alcé, ante su mirada atenta mientras bebía agua, y caminé de vuelta a ella. Eran un simple montón de páginas engrapadas, sin título todavía.

-Debe de parecerte un desastre, únicamente la presentación – musité avergonzado. Jamás pensé que quien vendría fuese la chica que me llamó la atención hace dos días.

Colocó un mechón detrás de su oreja delicadamente.

-He visto peores. En mi trabajo estoy acostumbrada incluso a servilletas con tachaduras – dijo de buen humor, tomando de mis manos el paquete.

-_You are kidding me, right?_

Palidecí, estaba tan a gusto en su compañía, que se me olvidó que era venezolana, pero para mi grata sorpresa, me respondió en el mismo idioma.

-_No, I´m not. The inspiration of a writer could come anytime_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo…? – comencé a preguntar atónito.

-Como Licenciada en Letras, tengo conocimiento en ciertos idiomas – me explicó alegremente – Y el inglés siempre fue mi favorito.

- Hasta ahora no había escuchado hablarlo a nadie aquí – le confesé, colocando un brazo alrededor de mi silla para verla mejor.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que pueden hacerlo – respondió pasando las páginas distraídamente por el intento de libro.

Me concentré en mirarla; constituía un alivio que supiese inglés, dado que mi libro estaba escrito en ese idioma. Su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes; era parecido a cómo la vi por primera vez.

Aproveché para mover y recoger parte del desorden, dejándola en paz en su lectura. Una de las veces que volteé, ella inconscientemente había cruzado las piernas, continuando con su actividad.

Pasaron veinte minutos, y Laura seguía leyendo: iba terminándolo ya; impresionante, a mí me tomaban horas llegar a esa parte, buscando errores.

Me mantuve atento a cuando finalizara, perfeccionando mi plan en la mente, con la excusa de leer un periódico local, aunque de ayer.

Se levantó con un grácil movimiento y me miró. No supe descifrar su significado; no obstante, dejó mi respiración atorada en la garganta.

-Eso… estuvo – comenzó a decir entusiasmada.

-¿Qué te parece si me lo dices mientras almorzamos? – propuse cruzando los dedos por detrás. Parecía sorprendida, sin poder creerlo.

-Por supuesto – balbuceó -¿Puedo cocinar? – preguntó con cierta vacilación.

Se me escapó una carcajada y la observé fijamente.

-Imagino que has de ser fenomenal en ello, pero me refería a invitarte a comer afuera – indiqué sonriéndole.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un bello tono rosado.

-Sería un placer – musitó.

Tomé las llaves del apartamento y le ofrecí mi brazo para llevarla; ella rió angelicalmente. No sabía lo que me sucedía: estaba comportándome de formas que nunca hice con otras chicas, y tan confiado. Quizás todo era resultado de su porte interesante.

**Hi everybody! Gracias x leer! Adoro a esta parejita, y tengo pensado reunirlos aún +, x petición d Skandar a alguien q puede cumplir su anhelo, jeje. La cuestión es... será todo tan fácil para ellos, o vendrán gente dl pasado a complicarlo?**

**Aplz1999: jaja, con q corto? Ups. Vaya, así q eres dl Zulia! Tengo entendido q es un estado muy bonito :) Un abrazo!**

**xXxPolarisxXx: Bienvenida! gracias x darle a seguir historia!**

**Dentro d poco empiezo la Universidad, así q tal vez m sea difícil subir capis :(, pero intentaré hacerlo. Un beso!**


	5. Argumentos y un pecoso difícil

**CAPITULO 5 – Argumentos y un pecoso difícil**

**Laura POV**

Esto no podía suceder realmente. ¡Iba a almorzar con Skandar Keynes! Y no sólo eso, sino que era muy atento y gentil, como dijo la jefa.

Bajamos las escaleras en un silencio cómodo, hasta llegar al mostrador del Sr. Hermes.

-¡Con que era él por quien venías! – exclamó él, fingiendo ofensa. Me reí y lo abracé.

-Ay, viejito, no fue la única razón – respondí juguetonamente. Lo había extrañado – También fue para darte esto… - le entregué una lata de galletas Oreo, sus preferidas, las cuales tenia guardadas en mi bolso.

-Te acordaste – susurró con sentimiento, estrechándome entre sus brazos. Su olor a talco perfumado me recordó las tardes en las que me aguantaba mientras le leía algún cuento infantil.

-Cuídense, creo que no lloverá – nos dijo a ambos, y le sonrió con simpatía a Skandar.

-Eso haremos, señor – contestó el inglés, haciéndole una leve inclinación. Skandar me abrió la puerta y esperó a que pasara primero. Me sonrojé (de nuevo).

Los rayos del sol nos hicieron entrecerrar los ojos en un principio, permitiéndome apreciar las diminutas pecas doradas sobre su nariz.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Laura? – inquirió en tono jovial – No sé mucho de restaurantes aquí, pero iremos a donde quieras – me ofreció una despampanante sonrisa.

Cambié de hombro mi bolsito, nerviosa.

-Para serte sincera, yo tampoco – confesé – Pero te puedo recomendar algún sitio de comida rápida: Domino´s Pizza, McDonald´s, Subway…

Conversábamos al caminar sin rumbo fijo, desde que salimos del edificio.

-Suenan deliciosos – dijo entusiasmado - En mi niñez adoraba los Subway.

-¡Yo también! – exclamé confiadamente – Qué casualidad.

-Es que son excelente los emparedados que preparan allí – contestó haciendo gestos con las manos, como si estuviese rellenando uno de ellos – Sobre todo el básico de pechuga de pollo.

-Entonces está decidido, ¡iremos! – exclamé con entusiasmo. A pocas cuadras más allá estaba uno, entramos. Menos mal que no había cola, así que en menos de cinco minutos nos atendieron amenamente.

Él pidió una Coca-cola y yo una Pepsi, pues tenía menos gas. Estuvo peleándome porque quería pagar la cuenta, que él era un caballero, que me invitó, y bla, bla… De nada sirvieron mis réplicas; cuando nos sentamos en el piso de arriba, alejados del bullicio de afuera, me puse muy nerviosa.

-Así que me ibas a decir qué tal el manuscrito – dijo en tono suave, desenvolviendo el sándwich.

-Eh… sí – carraspeé. _Vamos, Laura, tú puedes hacerlo_ – No entiendo porqué no has querido publicarlo: ¡es estupendo! La manera en la que relatas las aventuras de un chico buscando su alma gemela, guiándose por sus sueños, es bastante tierna.

Le sonreí. Enarcó una ceja, para que no se notara tanto su sonrojo.

-¿Tierno? – bufó – Eso no es precisamente un cumplido para un hombre – contestó haciendo una mueca. Puse los ojos en blanco. Opté por otra táctica.

-¿Por qué lo escribiste? – inquirí.

-¿Quieres? – me ofreció su emparedado. No pude evitar reír.

-No creas que podrás distraerme, Skandar – advertí con sonrisa burlona, haciendo que se atragantara – Me responderás, ¿por favor?

Suspiró resignado.

-_Fine_. Escribí porque lo que le sucede al chico, era precisamente lo que me pasaba a mí hace años. Sólo que jamás pude ver la cara de mi "Atenea" – respondió evitando mi mirada.

-¿Atenea? ¿Por qué ella y no la diosa del Amor? La mayoría la prefiere – inquirí curiosa.

-Me llama más la atención la inteligencia, antes que lo exuberante – respondió mirándome fijamente. Ahora fue mi turno de sentir mi cara arder.

-A mí también me gusta Atenea. En la universidad cuando leía _La Ilíada_ y _La Odisea_, me alegraba bastante con cada intervención de ella – confesé.

-¿Realmente no piensas que lo que escribí apesta? – se mostró inseguro.

_¡Aww, era tan tierno!_ Compórtate, Laura.

-No. Es muy bueno – reconocí – La manera en que lo cuentas me hizo no despegar mis ojos ni por un segundo mientras lo leía. Tienes talento – contesté con sinceridad. Miró por la ventana contemplando los altos edificios.

-Tu país es muy colorido – exclamó con aprobación.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias. Sí, tal como su gente – manifesté contenta.

-En Inglaterra somos más bien de poco tacto. Fríos, creo que son las consecuencias de que hayamos perdidos tantos antepasados por las guerras – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento – dije de corazón.

Él sonrió abiertamente, dejándome anonadada por su súbito cambio de humor.

-No te preocupes, Laura – musitó con ojos brillantes – Eres natural, y me pareces honesta; creo que podría confiar en ti para adentrarme con eso de la publicación – parpadeó rápidamente como si la idea le produjera un tic en el ojo.

Volví a reírme.

-No es gracioso – intentaba taparse los ojos con las manos para que no viera el tic, pero era tarde. Las comisuras de sus labios también se alzaban con diversión, sólo fingía indignación.

Me mordí el labio, aguantándome las carcajadas.

-Esto hará que dude seriamente hacerte caso – amenazó. Inmediatamente callé, casi ahogándome. Skandar me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda para que me recobrara ¡Judith me mataría si no lo conseguía!

-Es sólo una broma, tranquila – susurró en mi oído, causándome escalofríos –Estás en periodo de prueba, pero dejaré que me enseñes lo que conllevaría que firmara – me apuntó con un dedo, queriendo parecer amedrentador.

-Ya verás que no te arrepentirás – aseguré, contenta - ¿Te parece si empezamos desde mañana mismo?

-¿Me acompañarás durante el proceso de edición? – preguntó esperanzado.

-Creo que sí – dije – Es que soy asistente, no editora. Pero créeme que estaré al pendiente.

Él recogió lo que quedaba del temprano almuerzo, molesto.

¿Pero qué…? Lo tomé del brazo.

-Skandar…

-Si no lo haces tú, no lo haré – advirtió – Llamaré a Judith, seguro que te darán el permiso – al decir esto último lucía más animado, como si aplaudiera su genialidad.

Suspiré. Esta sería una larga travesía, sin duda. Sería un honor para mí trabajar como editora, pero aún no tenía la suficiente experiencia, o eso decía continuamente el Sr. Mackenzie.

Lo que no entendía era la razón de esa determinación absoluta; era como: sin ti, no hay trato. Me tenía muy sorprendida este inglés.

**Miles de perdoncitos por pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar, es que me bloqueé y luego comencé la universidad. Respuestas a los dos lindos reviews:**

**Aplz1999: Muchas gracias x tus ánimos! Bueno, en este capi se mostró un gran avance, jeje. Veremos qué puede suceder luego, pero sí hay química entre ellos ;) Tengo 18 y tú?**

**xXxPolarisxXx: Gracias! creo que me pasé con lo de hacerlas esperar, disculpa.**

**Saludos, fans de Skandar! :9**


	6. Bromeas, ¿cierto?

**CAPITULO 6 – Bromeas, ¿cierto?**

**Judith POV**

-Y dile a Mackenzie que no soltaré ese manuscrito aunque amenace con despedirme – ordené a un asustado Richard. Mi instinto era infalible, como lo demostraban las ciento sesenta obras premiadas como _Best sellers_, por lo que no entendía porqué seguía recelando ese viejo cascarrabias.

-Sí, señora – respondió resignado. Alguien tocó a la puerta justo cuando mi segundo asistente emprendía la retirada. Masajeé mi sien y suspiré, preparándome para encarar al recién llegado. Unos ojos y melena castaña esperaban su turno; sonreí con cariño.

-Adelante, Srta. Rodríguez.

-Gracias – dijo. Su postura era bastante tensa, haciéndome temer el fracaso del plan.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Obtuviste la aprobación del Sr. Keynes? – asintió. ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! Esta chica era milagrosa; la abracé con verdadera alegría. - ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que lo lograrías – exclamé eufórica, dando una palmada. Finalmente el inglés se rindió y mostraría su brillante talento al mundo. Me regocijaba que Alfaguara sería el primero en publicarlo.

Laura enrojeció.

-Así es, pero hay un inconveniente – susurró con la mirada gacha.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – me crucé de brazos, tratando de serenarme. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-No aceptará firmar a menos que yo lo acompañe en el proyecto.

Quedé boca abierta por unos segundos, hasta que me recuperé. Lo siguiente que supe era que una carcajada escapaba de mis labios. Laura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, así que le di unas palmadas en el hombro, calmándola.

-Si conozco a Skandar tan bien como creo, me parece que estará afuera, queriendo hablar conmigo, ¿o me equivoco? – la chica peinó su cabello hacia atrás con un gesto, como cada vez que estaba confundida.

-Está en lo cierto. ¿Lo hago pasar entonces?

Asentí, recargando parte de mi peso en el escritorio, para no perder detalle de lo que sucediera. La chica abrió la puerta e hizo señas a alguien; a los pocos segundos entraba el de cabello azabache.

-Por favor, permítenos un momento – solicité. Ella se retiró inmediatamente, mientras Skandar fruncía el ceño, desconcertado.

-¿A qué se debió eso? – inquirió pasmado. Le hice un ademan para que se sentara, obedeció sin chistar.

-Quiero que conversemos libre de nerviosismos – aclaré – La Srta. Rodríguez alcanzó a comentarme que tu condición para acceder al contrato es que ella esté implicada.

-Es verdad. Me inspira confianza.

-¿A sólo un día de conocerla? Sé que usa argumentos sólidos para convencer; es innatamente persuasiva, pero me extraña un poco lo radical que te pusiste con esa condición – ladeé la cabeza, contemplándolo. Se removió inquieto.

-Mi libro… ¿recuerdas que se refiere a la muchacha que veía a través de mis sueños? – asentí, concentrada – Tú me habías ayudado a ponerle rostro a la imagen que me hablaba constantemente; aunque la describí como "de ojos verdes y cabello negro", resulta que no es así. – inspiró hondo antes de continuar. - El tiempo que conversé con Laura Rodríguez me hizo sentir extraño. Al principio pensé que era simple atracción porque es bonita, pero va más allá. A medida que contemplaba su rostro y sus expresiones, entendí que me parecían el eco de algo.

Permanecí expectante, esperando saber la conclusión de esto.

-Prosigue.

Skandar respiraba agitado ahora. Sus ojos me imploraron que no lo tomara como demente; suavicé mi gesto.

-Lo comprendí del todo cuando estrechamos las manos para despedirnos. En mi mente apareció el recuerdo del primer sueño misterioso que tuve.

-El de una joven cantando en unos bancos abandonados, entretanto la mirabas desde arriba, como si volaras – aporté, queriendo ayudarlo.

-¡Exactamente! Cuando la piel de Laura entró en contacto con mía al casi irse, pude deshacerme de la neblina que empañaba la figura del objeto de mis fantasías, definiéndose más sus rasgos. Por primera vez vi sus ojos… Fue curioso, Judith – tomó mi mano, abrumado por la emoción - ¡Era idéntica a tu asistente!

Recargué mi barbilla en la mano libre.

-Cinco años desde que iniciaron esos sueños, ¿y resulta que tu musa estaba aquí? ¿Trabajando conmigo? – inspiré hondo. Esto sonaba descabellado, no obstante, sentía que era cierto; Skandar no era de los que acostumbraba mentir, lo conocía. Estuve unos minutos en silencio, digiriendo la idea.

-No la alejes de mí, por favor – susurró - Judith, ¡pasé años prácticamente enloqueciendo por esas apariciones en mis sueños, sin saber cómo la evocaba mi inconsciente, ni su propósito! Además, ella es la pieza que faltaba para cerrar la historia, bien sabes que el final que puse en el libro no me convence mucho.

-Sentías que faltaba algo – completé por él.

-Sí…Dios, cuando se entere, creerá que soy un lunático – rió sin real ánimo, un sonido amargo.

-Te seré sincera. No es sencillo de creer, pero confío en ti… -miré a mi alrededor, eligiendo las siguientes palabras cuidadosamente – Está bien. Esa ayudante es lo suficientemente valiosa como para que nadie sospeche en exceso por su parcial adhesión al proyecto. Para Laura será una especie de prueba para subir de puesto – comuniqué a medida que el plan se me ocurría – Ahora, con respecto a ti, creo que te sorprendería cuán abierta es su mentalidad; no la subestimes.

Sonó el teléfono.

-_Sra. Cárdenas, Robinson se niega a aceptar el nuevo color para la portada. Estamos en problemas _– dijo Marcos, alterado. Tapé el auricular y suspiré, frustrada. ¡Ese escritor era un dolor de cabeza! Nada le gustaba.

-Intenta calmarlo, mientras me dirijo a la Planta C. Allá nos vemos – corté la llamada y me centré en Skandar – Bueno, quedamos así. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Mis palabras de ánimo le provocaron una ligera sonrisa, dubitativa, pero sonrisa al fin. Dando largas zancadas salí de la oficina, dispuesta a negociar, de nuevo, con Guillermo Robinson.

**Hola a todos! Q les pareció el capi? He ido dando pequeñas pistas sobre esto a lo largo de los cinco capítulos... ¿Acaso no es tierno que encuentre a su musa en quien menos creía? Les digo que Laura tuvo que ver con eso, sin querer, pero desencadenó los sueños; luego lo verán. Cuando se entere, será fuerte para ella.**

**Aplz1999: Jaja, gracias! Tampoco es tanta la diferencia, jeje. Saludos, Aplz :)**

**TheDiariesDarkness: Bienvenida, compatriota! Gracias por colocar el fic a tus favoritos! ;)**

**Besos!**


End file.
